Celebi and Some Girl Named Serena
by adorkabledork
Summary: What happens when Celebi is found by not just anybody, but a little girl named Serena? Six-year-old Serena decides to befriend this Pokemon that she happens to meet one day and she accidentally travels to two weeks in the future. Fast forward eight years later and she still hadn't forgot about the incident especially that one Pokemon. So what happens when they meet again?
1. Prologue

_**Ello my readers! This is my first story here so criticism is welcome! Contstructive criticism is very welcome and encouraged as well as reviews telling me your oppinions! Well... Keep Calm and read on! ~Adorkabledork**_

* * *

Prologue

Santalune Forest, a peaceful place full of serenity as wild Pokemon lived happily up until they were caught by beginner trainers and taken along on journeys.

"Oooooh, Santalune Forest! I'm ready for you!" A boy with black hair, who was fourteen, yelled at the Aquacorde Town entrance of the forest.

"Calem! Stop it! You're annoying the Pokemon!" A younger girl scolded. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and she could only be about six or so years old.

Calem swept his hair out of his eyes. "And you're annoying me." He mumbled. "Honestly, Serena. I know you're sad that your epic brother is leaving to start his journey, but did you really have to follow me this far? How are you gonna get home by yourself?"

"Wow, Cal. Pay attention! Mommy lent me Rhyhorn's Poke Ball so I can ride Rhyhorn home after I'm done seeing you to this point in the forest!" Serena gave her brother a big hug and whispered, "I'll miss you."

Calem kneeled down and hugged her back. "I'll miss you back, little sis." Standing up, he stated, "I'll catch a lot of Pokemon and when I come back to visit, you'll be able to play with them."

"Great! Okay, I have to go home now before Mommy gets too worried. See you when you get back!" Serena adjusted her pink headband and started off towards the route to Aquacorde Town and eventually, Vaniville Town. Her real plan, however, was to explore Santalune Forest when her brother couldn't catch and send her home.

"Bi!" Something yelled. Serena saw a flash of light green fly past a tree.

"Was that a Pokemon?" Serena asked. She saw it again. "Cele!"

"Cele! Bi!" The little girl saw the green thing land on a tree branch high up.

Beginning to climb, she looked for a good footlift like her brother taught her.

_ "Like this," They stood in front of an old tree near their old house in Unova, Calem put his foot lightly onto a low branch, raising his body and swinging his other leg over to a high up branch. "now you try." _

_"O-okay!" Serena tried to do what her brother did, but didn't have enough strength to raise herself up onto the next branch. _

_"Try again! You can do it, Rena!" __Calem encouraged._

_ It's just like Calem taught me in Unova, it's just like Calem taught me in Unova,_ Serena tried to tell herself. "Bi! Cele!" The Pokemon called to her, almost as they were playing tag and she was 'it'.

"Stay there, little buddy! I'm gonna get up there and then we can play together!" She called, getting another "Bi!" as her only reply.

* * *

Finally, she made it to the top where a delicate green Pokemon with fairy-like wings sat on a branch.

"Oh, wow. You _were_ a Pokemon after all!"

She tried scooting closer, but the small Pokemon backed away, afraid to be too close to the human girl.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't hurt you. My name's Serena. Or Rena for short." She opened the bookbag that she'd had on her back and took out a handful out berries her mom had packed for her. "Want some Oran Berries? They taste delicious!"

"Cele, bi." It tentatively picked up a berry and ate it. "Celebi!" Taking the rest, Serena laughed.

"Is that your name? Celebi?" Celebi nodded, still eating the berries. "Oh, you're adorable, Celebi!"

When Celebi finished, it grabbed Serena's hand. "What are you doing, buddy?"

* * *

Everything turned a morph of many different colors and Serena tried to comprehend what was happening. Being only six though, she couldn't. "Mommy!" She cried. "Mommy, help me!"

When it stopped and Celebi let go of her hand, Serena looked around. Everything was still the same except that she could feel the winter coming as the brisk wind blew by.

"Serena?" Somebody yelled and spotted her in the tree. "Guys, I found her!"

"Serena!" Her mother called and ran to the base of the tree. "Serena!"

"Mommy?" The girl turned towards Celebi, "Wanna meet my mommy?"

As if it was response enough, which it was, Celebi vanished into thin air. "Oh. I see." Climbing down the tree, she jumped into her mothers warm embrace when she was on the ground.

"Serena! Where have you been?! I thought you went off with Calem! O-or you got lost! Arceus forbid what would've happened if a dangerous Pokemon found you before we did!" Her mother said. "What were you _thinking_, running off like that?! You know better than to be so foolish as to hide in the forest like that!"

"M-Mommy? It's only been a few hours. I walked Calem to the entrance and then I was exploring. A-and I-"

"A few _hours_?! It's been two weeks! How could it have possibly seemed like anything other than two weeks?!" Her mother let go. "We're going home and you are _never _to run off without somebody knowing where you're going. Got it?!"

"Yes, Mama." Serena hung her head in shame even though she knew that she'd only left home a few hours ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ello to the few people who have read this by now. Shout out to Zokolov for being my first reviewer! Thanks for that and yeah, Calem and Serena as siblings was pretty weird for me to type honestly because I kinda ship them. But don't worry, I don't support incest so there shall be zero Kalosshipping between them here! As for the rest of your review, thanks! I honestly wasn't thinking about making it into a mystery, but that seems like a great idea now that I've thought about it for a bit! Okay, I'm wasting your time, I know you just wanna read. Soooo... Keep Calm and Read On!  
~Adorkabledork_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Serena stared out the window and looked at the rain as it poured down from the sky. "Thanks a lot, Thunderous." She mumbled.

It'd been two weeks and eight years since she'd last seen that Pokemon... "Celebi," She said, "why can't you appear to me again?"

Ever since Calem got back from his journey, a year and a half later, he'd been helping her research it.

_"Are you sure you weren't seeing things? I've never seen a Pokemon like that, ever!" Calem told her._

_"No! Celebi is real! I saw it with my own eyes and it wanted to play so it took me to the future!" She looked at the drawing. It'd been taken from memory and she knew that was how it looked. "I swear!"_

For her tenth birthday, her mom and Calem got her many books as she's developed a passion for reading. Lucky for her, quite a few were about Pokemon myths and legends.

Serena stood up, shaking the desk and causing the papers on it to move a bit. She picked up one- it was a sketch of Celebi eating the Oran berries she's given to it.

"Serena?" Calem said, now twenty-two, "Is everything okay up here?"

"E-everything's perfectly fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She turned towards him.

"Are you nervous?"

_About seeing Celebi_? Serena thought.

"About getting your Pokemon?" He asked instead.

"Oh, yeah." She shuffled all of the pictures and put them in a desk drawer. "I'm gonna choose Fennekin so I can beat you and Chestnaught!"

"You have a long time to go before you can beat Chestnaught and I. Remember, I was once Champion."

"Yeah," Serena scoffed, "once. Before Diana beat you at your own game!"

The duo had started walking down to the kitchen. Although Calem didn't live there anymore, he was visiting for a while and it was time for dinner.

"Now, now. Settle down. Serena, if you ever listened to Calem's speeches, then you would know that being a Champion is not about strength. It's about your bond with your Pokemon." Their mother said.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, have you seen my copy of _Legendary Data_? I could've sworn it was on the coffee table..."

"See this, Calem? Now all she needs is to become Champion and she'll be a mini Cynthia!" Their mom said as she gestured for the two to eat.

Serena sat down at her place and laughed. "I'll never be as smart and talented as _Cynthia_."

"Umm, guys?" Calem said, sounding scared. "I think I found the book."

"Where?" Serena said, scared as well. If anything happened to one of her books... She didn't even want to think about.

"Fletchling-" He was cut off by an extremely angry Serena with a look of pure outrage written on her face.

"WHAT DID THAT INCOMPETENT, OBNOXIOUS, LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A BIRD POKEMON DO TO MY PRECIOUS BOOK?!"

"Fletchling is _not_ incompetent. And everyone knows that he's going to be your first Pokemon." Serena's mother lectured on.

"If he survives long enough."

"So you too need to get over your issues as soon as possible."

"Listen, Mom, Rena's going with the other kids to get a starter Pokemon from Sycamore just like I did." Calem interrupted. "And I promise to buy her a new copy of Mythical Data-"

"_Legendary Data_."

"Whatever. I promise to buy her a new copy of _Legendary Data_ after she's gotten her Fennekin." He turned towards his insanely angry little sister. "Do you plan on evolving it?"

"What incompetent loser of a trainer would _not_ evolve their starter? Besides, I have my entire team figured out. I just need to catch them all. And I need a Delphox. That it's final evolution. It's a dual Fire/Psychic type, y'know."

"I know, little sis. I got my butt whooped by one quite a few times." Calem said.

"Okay. Why don't we all go to bed, now? It's late and Rena's getting her Pokemon tomorrow. God, kids grow up so fast."

"Yes, Mom." Calem and Serena said in unity, Calem heading for the guest room and Serena heading for her room upstairs.

* * *

When she was in bed, she looked out of the window once more and got a shock when she saw something green with fairy-like wings fly by... Like Celebi.

_Can't be! Must be seeing things. I must be pretty tired!_ Rena thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so this was chapter 1! Legendary Data, btw, is a real fanfiction bun the awesome CreationUnleashed so all rights for that go to him and the whole universe that this is in goes to Nintendo and Gamefreak and since they created it, I give them a high five and a hug. I also give them a slap though for the whole *makes me wait 2-3 months for Pokémon Bank*! Anyway, you should really check out the story Legendary Data! Also, if you want an OC of yours in my story, just PM me the character sheet and I'll try to fit it in! Also, criticism is welcome (I welcome constructive criticism with a hug and free cookies though) so review with your criticism or just give me your opinion! Anyway, please review and/or send me your OC sheets! Adorkabledork out!**_

_**~Adorkabledork**_


End file.
